Vampires
Vampires are an experimental addition to the series. Vampires are descended from Humans, and Soul Addicted Hora. The Vampire lineage often claims a legacy of atrocity, deception, and tragedy. Vampires are a humanoid race, with a taste for blood, and a knack for deception. History Records of Vampires date back to ancient Sumeria, where they were known as "Akharu". Vampires have been hunted though out history, some of the earlier reports of Vampires merely being Hora inhabiting a corpse. Elder Vampires seek to rule Europe, then the World. They began uniting their forces around the 1200s though it would not be until the 1500s that they were a united force. Vampire Hunting continued to keep their numbers low, though the Elders continued to rise in power. Around the 1700s it became assumed that the Vampires were mere folklore, fictions of an early time. The 1800s saw some activity though the rise of the Order seemingly hampered the rise of Vampiric power, though Hunting organizations that had survived the years made various claims concerning people of power. Whether or not these claims were true, Vampires, like any other 'Abhuman' instantly became an enemy of the state during the Age of the Order. Vampires are believed to be a scattered people, clinging to dwindling clans, many still plotting their master's rise to powers. Appearance Appearance mostly follows closely with that of Tiste Hora, and relies mostly on their breed. They do however most often stand at 6.1 (1.9 meters), and possess Silver to Black hair, or Violet hair. Their eyes are most often indistinguishable from those of humans, except when experiencing Blood lust, in which their eyes may become a deep well of red. Bites Vampires are not born with Soul Addiction, merely the mental hunger that comes from it. This hunger, combined with blood being the life of a being, embeds in their minds the desire to drink the blood of mortals. They might be sickly, or in some way feel weak. Should they ever give into this desire, they will forever be dependent upon blood, realizing that by drinking the blood of humans not only removes their sickly feeling, 'hunger', and depression, but also rejuvenates them. Biting is their method of Soul Siphoning, which allows them to heal their wounds, and, in the case of Fledglings, and Awakened, maintain their youth at the expense of the victim. Though this siphoning is less deadly then that of a Hora, a Vampire may go so far with this feeding that the victim may parish from either lose of blood, or insufficient soul energy to sustain the mortal body. Types of Vampires *'Fledglings-' Fledglings are Altered Humans, who have gained their powers though the exchange of Vampiric blood. They are subordinates to the Vampire who has granted them their powers. If the exchange of blood is conducted in association with a ritual contract (courtesy of Mer, or one of his servants) the Fledgling will receive soul energy from their master upon their master's death, which will awaken the Fledgling to the full use of Vampiric powers. This however, has a flip side, the Fledgling must never betray their master in a way that causes their master's death. If this happens, the Fledgling's soul is forfeit to Mer. Once the Fledgling has graduated they are known simply as Vampires. **Fledglings can have up to three of the additional powers, along with the three innate abilities (giving a total of six powers max). **A Fledgling is unable to create more Fledglings though the exchange of blood. They must first graduate inorder to recieve this ability. *'Awakened-' The Awakened are Half-Hora, or Half-Pure Bloods who have decided, or been lead down the path of the Vampire. They are thus called they Awakened, for their blood lust has been awoke, like a mighty beast. The Awakened are often unrefined in their powers, many of them are Mortal Vampires. They might be taken on as an apprentice to a pure blood. If they prove useful the pure blood is expected to conduct an exchanging of blood, which would grant the individual immortality. **Awakened are able to have up to five additional powers, along with the three inate abilities (giving a total of eight powers max). *'Vampire -' A general term, Vampire in this case refers to one who was once a Fledgling, or Awakened, and has been promoted through the exchange of Vampiric Blood. **They are able to have up to eight additional powers, along with the three innate abilities (giving a max of Eleven powers). *'Pure Bloods-' When two Awakened, or Two Fledgling, or a Fledgling, and Awakened mate the offspring is inherently more powerful then either of the two parents. Pure Bloods are Born Immortal, and have a greater level of Vampiric power. Pure Bloods often hold high positions with in Vampiric society, some, should they survive the inevitable power struggle, even become founders of their own Clans. **Pure Bloods can have up to ten of the vampiric powers in addition to the three innate powers (a total of 13 powers max). *'Elders-' Not to be confused with the title held in many clans, Elders were the first Vampires. Technically pure bloods their line is old, and darkly infused with powers only they may master. Gifts from mighty Mer himself. It is said the Elders are infused with Nether energy, allowing them to inflict their will upon other more effectively, to take on a twisted devil form, and imbuing them with a deep displeasure in incompetence. Dhampyre/Dhampyresa Neither Human, nor Vampire the Dhampyre's are Metahumans born of a Human Vampire union. Their powers vary, and they blend in well with Human society, due to not possessing all, if any, of the Vampire's weaknesses. They can be rejuvenated by the drinking of blood, but do not (usually) possess susceptibility to holy weapons, nor are they physically dependent on blood, meaning that blood lust as a predatory trigger for not feeding doesn't occur, however, large amounts of blood will still cause them to grow fierce. Historically, such beings are drawn to their human heritage, and adopt a position of defending mankind from Vampires who prey upon them. It's rare for them to adopt the ways of the Vampire, as they are not physically dependent on blood. They do not age as fast as Humans do, and can live for two centuries if in good health. *Dhampyre's can only be born of the union between a human, and a Vampire, Pure Blood, or Elder. *Dhampyre's are mortal, but long lived. They may not have the Blood Lust, or Semi-Immortality powers of their Vampiric heritage, nor the powers of an Elder Vampire. *Of the three innate powers they can not have the Blood Lust dependency, and must have the Blood Sucker power. Clans Clans are close groupings of Vampires who have honed their powers to fit specific objectives. Clans are secretive by nature, often having their own laws, and customs. Becoming a Vampire Fledglings often begin as being prey to a Vampire, the blood sucking taking a tole on their physical, and spiritual health. Should the Vampire responsible feel some attachment to the individual the Vampire might appear to them in dreams, or in person, depending on situation, before offering the mortal the choose of Vampirism. Usually, should the Vampire be adamant, the mortal will by this point have full trust in their soon to be master, and willingness. At which point blood is exchanged, sometimes along side a contract, granting the mortal the 'gift' of Vampirism. In brief, all that is required to become Vampire is to receive blood from a living Vampire. Alternatively, one could be born a Pure Blood, with Semi-Immortality coming at 18 to 21 years of age. Another option is similar to the Pureblood option, but involves a character being the offspring of a Human, and Soul Addicted Hora. In this case the character's powers will have awakened though either the taste of blood, or some event that caused their powers to manifest themselves. Powers, and Weaknesses The powers possess by a Vampire depends mostly on the environment upon which they were reared. Clans often have special ways of utilizing their powers. Their powers are stem from a Tiste Hora/Hybrida heritage. *'Blood Lust -' The hunger of a vampire must be satisfied every three days, lest the Vampire become almost animal like. They have a level of predatory instinct that kicks in. During this state the Vampire may experience an impulse to kill the nearest bleeding creature, to drain them completely of their life essence. The longer this state lasts the more monstrous the Vampire becomes, their fangs may become extended for a prolonged period of time, their ears hypersensitive, and bat-like. Their eyes will become like Wells of Red, and glow brightly in the dark. *'Blood Sucker -' Vampires are creatures of Hematophagy. The Vampire is rejuvenated by drinking the blood of humans, wounds are healed at a rate equal to that which the Vampire may drink. Blood that is cold, not in a living body, or is synthetic will be of little efficiency in healing, the latter merely satisfying the taste. (see Bites) *'Holy Weapon Susceptibility -' A wound by a Tiste Longa weapon, or an object infused with Divine Light (by a Tiste Longa for example), will cause extreme pain, and it's wound can not simply be healed by the drinking of blood. This makes such weapons extremely effective against them. Vampires may possess a number of the following powers: *'Bat Form -' The Vampire may take on the form of a Vampire Bat. The Vampire bat is small, and sensitive to sunlight. They do however have infared sensory that allows them to detect thermal temperatures. It's good for locating prey in the night. (how large? How far? travel speed, details!) *'Bullet Time -' Vampires may slow time around them, allowing them to evade projectiles traveling at Bullet Speed. This power is instinctive, and only activates if the Vampire is consciously aware of the incoming projectile. Only one is required for the power to activate. To those around them, the vampire is moving excessively fast; which is often mistaken for possessing super speed. This power, though instinctive in it's activation, requires the user to catch on to it's activation, and 'get in the moment'. This 'focus' is straining upon the mind. *'Semi-Immortality -' Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. *'Invisibility -' A Vampire can render them selves unseen, however their shadow may yet betray them. A vampire can remain invisible for up to an hours time. *'Kiss of Slumber -' A vampire may sedate a human, if they desire, with a simple kiss upon the mortals lips. Sometimes this renders the target unconscious, though with some vampires it's more a paralyizing effect. *'Lust Manipulation -' A Vampire may strengthen Lust with in a mortal. This power requires the user to make eye contact with the individual. *'Mist Form -' Deriving from the Shadow form powers of their ancestors, the Vampire becomes a form that can not harm, nor be harmed. A dark mist, that moves with a force of it's own volition. This form can only last up to 15 minutes, and a vampire must wait 30 minutes before they can shift again as shifting assessively can cause the vampire to disipate, unable to resolidify nor control their misty form; effectively killing them as they loose connection with the body. *'Supernatural Strength -' Vampires are stronger then humans, bbeing able to lift a ton with ease, and break though most materials while still managing to punch mortals non-fatally. *'Telekinesis -' The Vampire can move object with their mind. They can only lift object that are up to three meters away, and weighing no more then a 100 kilograms. *'Haunting Dreams' - The Vampire enters the dreams of a human, allowing for communication, and interaction. The target must be asleep for this power to function. The following powers are only found in Elder Vampires: *'Devil Form -' Infused with Nether Energy, the Elder Vampire takes on the form of a hellish Horned beast, with wings, and claws as strong as Titanium. *'Mind Control' - Unlike other vampires who can simply influence the actions of others, Elder Vampires can literally direct those actions, so long as the individual is visible, and no more then three meters away. *'NOT THE LIGHT! -' As part of some pact to keep their deeds cloaked in shadow, they may never be exposed to direct sunlight. If they are exposed they will begin to wither, to dry up, eventually becoming dust. Torchlight, industrial lighting, all have no effect on them. *'Infinite Resurrection -' Every time the user is killed, they will inevitably return to life. With the Elder Vampire this has the catch of their body must be intact, severing the head for example will stop the resurrection. However, if the head, even if it is pure bone, should be returned to the body, the Elder Vampire will return to life from the very depths of the Nether. The process may also be postponed should an object, such as a wooden spike, be embedded with in the area of the Heart. This prevents the heart from regenerating, and thus prevents the resurrection. Category:Factions Category:Immortal Category:Lore Category:Damned